


Fever

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur must play nurse to his wife and their three children...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _fever_ from [kbrand5333](http://kbrand5333.livejournal.com/).

Of all the weeks there had to be a contagious fever sweeping across Camelot, it had to be the week their children’s nurse was away.  
  
While Arthur and Gwen were dedicated parents to their wonderful 3 children: Gwydre, Melora and Llhacheu, there were many times that the kingdom needed them, or there was some issue that needed handling or they just wanted to spent some time alone together, so having a nurse on hand was indeed handy.   
  
Unfortunately, a fever decided to spread itself around the place while Jane was away visiting her family. Many of the servants, knights, nobles and people in the lower towns had fallen to the illness and Arthur made sure that they were all taken care of by providing free medicine and the services of his official wizard/physican, Merlin.  
  
At first it seemed that it wouldn’t affect the royal family that was until little 2 year old Llacheu woke up with a burning fever, the sweats and aches and pains in his joints. Gwen being the ever caring mother spent day and night nursing him, keeping him company and entertaining him. And when Gwen was resting, Arthur would take over. Though, Llacheu still preferred his mother’s company being at the age he was and after a while, he would wail and demand that he wanted his mother.   
  
However, a few days later their 4 year old daughter Melora got the fever, meaning both Arthur and Gwen took turns in taking care of both children, while attending to their usual duties and such. And just when it looked like little Llacheu was getting better, Gwen and older brother Gwydre (who is 10 years old) ended up getting the fever too.   
  
“Guinevere, my love, you need to get into bed and rest,” Arthur pats her on her shoulder to get her attention as she is sitting by their daughter’s bedside, holding a cold, wet clothe to her forehead to reduce her fever. Their daughter is asleep, but her breathing is ragged and sweat is glistening from her whole body.   
  
“I can’t, she needs me,” Gwen replies, determined to take care of her daughter even though she is having trouble concentrating. Her whole body aches, sweat seems to be constantly pouring from her and she feels a weird combination of hot and cold.  
  
“Gu _inevere_ , you are looking very unwell and you are no use to the children, to the kingdom nor to me, if you don’t take care of yourself,” Arthur pleads to her. Still hesitant, Arthur adds, “Don’t worry about the children. I will tend to them.”   
  
Finally Gwen relents, though she is worried how Arthur would cope with their three spirited and lively children. But when Gwen questions this, Arthur reassures her.  _Honestly hard could it be!_

  
  
 _A few hours later…_

  
  
“Father, can you read me a book?” Gwydre asks.   
  
“Dada, I want more milk!” LIacheu demands.   
  
“Father, where is mummy?” Melora questions her father for the tenth time.   
  
Arthur spent those hours trying to attend to each child’s needs, as well as his wife and by the end of it, he was tired.   
  
It was then he had a whole new appreciation of his wife. And their nurse too


End file.
